That Girl's Blog
NOTE: This is my first pasta, please help me with what I did wrong, or how to make it better. Thank you! Damn, I don’t want to post this, but I honestly have to. This has been bothering me for a while, and I don’t know if I can handle this much longer, so let me fill you in. I’ve been on the internet for a while, and if you are reading this, you probably have too. It’s an amazing, but horrible place. Sadly, I have gotten into the bad side more than once, and it’s not as cool as you think. One late summer, after doing some internet searching, my friend sent me a text that read, “Dude, check out this person’s blog,” or something like that. He then sent a link, a link that will haunt me forever. It won’t sound scary, but it was a girl’s blog. She was about my age at the time, 19. My friend texted back, “Did you check it out?” I replied, “Yeah, obviously.” He sent another link, this time to a post on the site. He then said, “Look, she lives near us, you could finally get a girl!” I knew he was kidding, but I replied “Alright, let me see if I can message her.” I was one step ahead of my friend, and I found the ‘Contact’ section of her blog. That decision was the worst one I’ve ever made. I sent her some stupid message about wanting to meet up, and I didn’t think much of it. The next day, she replied, “Cool, where you at?” I was shocked. I replied, “Want to meet in downtown Orlando?” She said, “Sure! Shoot me an address, and I’ll have a friend drive me down so we can end up in the same car!” I sent her some location in the downtown area. She said, “Ok, see you on Friday!” I texted back my friend, saying something like “We’re meeting on Friday!” He said, “Ok, won’t bother you while you plan!” The next two days were very boring, waiting for the day to come. We didn’t send any texts after that first conversation, and my friend was silent. She posted a couple more things on her blog, which I bookmarked by this point. Of course, on Thursday, I took a deeper look at this girl’s blog. She had many relationships, all of them being ended the same day or the day after. It was strange to me, she would mention them about two days before, and then when they were going to meet up, they would break up. I hoped I would be different. The day finally came, and I drove down to the meet-up spot. I saw her and a friend, who seemed to be way older than her. She got out, and so did I. She was pretty cute, same as in her pics. However, she looked dirty, like she hadn’t showered in weeks. She said, “I’ll give you directions to my place.” She was kind of monotone, not how I expected her to sound. I said, “So how far are you from here?” She replied, “Oh, only about thirty minutes or so, don’t worry!” She gave me the address, and I drove. We had some small talk while I drove, and she put on her radio station. But, that thirty minutes turned into an hour. I asked, “So, are you actually thirty minutes from there?” She said, “Sorry, I meant to say an hour, it’s right there!” I saw this nice house, with a cute little porch. All around the house was woods, nothing else. It was quite weird, so secluded. We went inside, and right off the bat, it smelled. It was putrid. I asked her, “No offense, but what is that smell?” She said, “Just some trash, want some dinner?” I said, “Sure, what's on the menu?” She replied, “You’ll see.” She was super monotone, nothing like her upbeat happy blog. I heard crashing and banging, and about a minute later, I heard a shot. In my head, I said, “Jesus Christ, what was that?!” I peeked in her room, nothing. I walked in, heart racing. I turned into the bathroom, and there it was. This girl, holding a gun, inside a soaked bathroom. It was soaked with water, like it was power washed. Inside the open shower, lay the body of a boy. I knew who this was, he was one of her ex-boyfriends that she had posted on her site. She said to me, “How sweet of you to stop by. Now, dinner time.” She pointed the gun at me, and I ran. Behind me, she shot the gun, and yelled, “You get back here, before you become next!” At this point, I ran out the open door and hopped in my car. Using the meet-up spot to get back, I drove. I heard five more shots, one of them hitting my car roof. Over my car’s Bluetooth, I called 911. I reported the address, and then got back to my house. I locked everything, even though she didn’t know my address. I checked the blog. She posted something, a picture of the gun she had, and a caption, “Hell time.” I fell asleep very slowly that night, I was scared to death. The next day, to calm my nerves, I checked the news. The newscaster said, “For tonight's story, a young girl shot herself next to a dead body inside her Florida home. Police cannot identify the body at this time.” It was her, I knew it. My first instinct was not to call the police to let them know I had information, but it was to check the blog. It was gone. She must have deleted it before she killed herself. After this, I called the police, letting them know what happened. After they mentioned me in the news, I had about fifty phone calls asking if I was ok. My friend was the last, and all he said was, “You tried, but I’ll be there.” Category:Computers and Internet